It has been found that conventional steering wheel cover is simply made of leather and does not have any other function than increasing the frictional coefficient between the driver's hand and the steering wheel. Hence, the inventor has devoted himself to designing a steering wheel cover which has many purposes in addition to enhancing the safety of driving.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel cover which can make the driver recover from tiredness, provide the driver with magnetic therapy, and keep the hands of the driver dried.